Bloom
by Airole
Summary: Just a quick story about 2 wolves


_**Bloom**_

Through the forest of the night a a sound echoes through the pitch darkness could be heard. A small dirt brown wanderer scurries through the tree branches rustling them up making pine cones fall onto the lush grass under neath them. As the small flying one leaped to a tree to another he hits another tree of pine and the pointy small cone hits something but not the ground. A grunt could be heard and the through the small creatures ears as he leaped to another tree in fear.

The grunt had come from a young lupe who had been asleep under the pine tree. His coat was dull from the darkness of the night and it could not be seen in full color. He looks around confused of what had woken him. It had felt sharp and pointy. His ears perk up suddenly and he shivers afraid. He looks at his body carefully looking for a sign of a gash or teeth marks but only found a pine cone next to his hind paws. The lupe lets out a sigh of relief and settles his head back down to the lush undergrowth.

A few minutes later another sound could be heard and it woke the lupe and brought him full alert. But this seemed not the sound of pain or hurting or anything bad at all. It sound like a an orchestra of lovers mating through the first morning of spring. The lupe lets out a sigh. The only reason he was all alone in the dark woods was because he was following the scent of a female in heat. But it was blocked out like most things were blocked out by. The pollon and this was the lupe's worst enemy of the loving time of year. This was his time of hell. There hadn't been a sign of a female and that one smell had given him hope of maybe he'd find a mate.

The moans and screams kept the male up all night until he couldn't take it anymore. He needed t find what was making this nonsense of love making and keeping him awake. He walked tiredly through the thick fores,his fore parting away long blade of grass. The nostrils of the lupe's flared with the scent of heat and sweat. This brought a sense of excitement but he remembered this was the scent of a mating female and he sighed with disappointment. He kept walking away but through the brush a small but easily scent of a females scent could be smelt. If it weren't for the smell of other small animals near there it would of probably been found.

A whine of needing and wanting echoed through the ears of the lupe. He smiles lightly for this could be just a figment of his imagination but if it was he was pretty content with it all right. Behind the brush of flowers there could be seen a small opening in a den. A den with only one scent, This den was packing inside the heat of a female and it was very strong and brought a great flame of excitement through the young males hind legs. His tail flickered slightly as he approached the small den.

A shot of a growl could be heard from the den's darkness. "Who goes there" the female asked angrily through the pitch black. A shiver of fright bewildered upon the lupe's spine as he stayed quiet from the demanding question that had been given to him. A paw appeared out of the darkness though only seen because of the nights full moon for it was also black. A low snarl erupts from the owner of the black paw "I'll ask you again male why have you come here" She asked furiously.

The lupe still fearful his coat now lighten up by the moon dawning light. His coat shown with gold as well as his eyes fiery fierce gold even in fear. His masculinity was not one to be awed upon. He hid most of his muscle behind his fluffy coat The females eyes widened from the golden statue sitting out of her den. A trophy to show all and to be held by one alone an owner of pure sportsman ship. The thought swildered through the lupa's mind as she began to blush lightly looking upon the male. "Get a grip you idiot he's a male all he wants is my defloration , stupid heat" She said in a self scolding manner.

The sun coated male tilted his head ever so to the right as he noticed her blushing under her fur. The lupa noticed his reaction and lunged at him bringing him to the ground parting the grass around them. The moon lit up both the male and female as they laid upon each other. The daffodilian male blushed and so did the mid night black female, his wolf hood had been eagerly flaming and wanting the warmth of the inner walls of a female and now their warm zones were touching teasingly.

A moan emitted from the lupa maw blushing with excitement. The male couldn't help but stare in awe upon the black beauty on him. She moved slightly against his warm hood the denying of a male inside her had vanished and the eager wanting of pleasure burned inside her ready to errupt at any moment. The lupe groaned lightly as she moved up and down against his member. The female lowers lightly murring contently and whispers in his left ear causing it to erect. "I..I. want you inside me" She asked blushing with embarrassment.

The males eyes widened and he froze afraid and not know what to do. This is what he wanted the moment had been given to him by sure luck of his bashfulness the only time it had actually given him a sign of opportunity for something grand this was one of the most grandest things of all. She lightly got off him and rolled to her own back her black tail fluttering eagerly on the ground, her cloudy grey eyes filled with the want of being entered, The thought she only had kept secretly hidden from others.

He clumsily got to his his paw and sauntered over to the lupa his eyes still widened with fright of the young beauty. He walked until he was fully above her his four limbs leadenly at her flanks. he lowered down still fully red with embarrassment and fright touching his wet black nose with hers. The lupa eyes closed almost looking up to the shining trophy above her smiling contently, her fore paw tucked at her tuff of fur on her chest. She looks down to her steaming flower then back to him and whines softly.

The male obediently settles down to the female. The male closes his eyes gently before touching the lips of the females warm slot. She lets out another whine of excitement and wanting again. "Please sir don't tease me please just...put it inside" She said in a whining tone. The male swallowed his fear and slowly braces the sides of her labia until he is half way inside. A long pause and quietness gathers through the forests night.

The male thrusts slowly, his throbbing member sliding back and forth along the sanctum of her her tunnel of love. She lets whines of pleasure fill her as he went back and forth inside her. Blood began to come along the sides of the females flower as she let out moan of pain and love. She was being de flowered for the first time in her adolescent life and she took it pleasingly.

The male cautiously began to thrust a bit faster and harder, his scrotum hit against her as he went back and forth against her with a rhythm. The two began panting wildly as they made love beneath the midnight sky. Their sounds of love could be heard through out the dark forest. The female went up and bit his neck gently to hold on for the rhythmic venture of pleasure. The males thrusts had become lighter and his deepness in her stopped as well. His knot had formed and was about at it full size. The male made one powerful thrust and went deep into the female, her inner walls closing along his knot bringing them both a reave of ecstasy. She tugged slightly forward as she hit her climax letting out whine of pleasure, The male followed straight after whining in tune with her, their fluids sealed into the females deep loving hole. he settles down panting his cheek next to hers panting with the tiredness of mating.

"So whats your name my golden male" the female asked sweetly still panting. "My names Rain and yours my midnight beauty" Rain asked curiously panting as well. "Rose Thorn" She said lightly closing her eyes. Their pelts blended with each other as they laid . The reddish light of day casting over the sky of the forest showing springs full beautiful and adoring bloom.


End file.
